


Concerns

by f_romanoff_13



Series: Family [40]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Family, Gen, Pregnancy, friends - Freeform, friendships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-20
Updated: 2013-10-20
Packaged: 2017-12-30 00:25:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 621
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1011834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/f_romanoff_13/pseuds/f_romanoff_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This time it's Pepper who's pregnant, but she has some concerns to discuss with her friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Concerns

**Author's Note:**

> Un Beta-ed  
> All mistakes are my own - apologies!  
> All Characters belong to Marvel (apart from the OCs)
> 
>  **And just for clarity:**  
>  Clint & Natasha have Evelyn, Elijah & Henry.  
> Tony & Pepper have Jacob.
> 
> **In this fic Evelyn is 7, Elijah & Henry are 4, and Jacob is 3.**

One Monday morning Natasha had the rare chance of a lie-in; she was off work, Clint was taking Evie to school and the boys to preschool, and for the first time ever there had been no emergency which had interrupted her sleep. That was until 7.30 when there was a timid knock on the door. Rubbing her eyes and forcing herself to sit up; she’d just have to resign herself to the fact that as a mother, wife, avenger and agent of SHIELD, she wouldn’t get a lie in ever again.

“Come in” she called, wondering which of her children would enter, although they didn't normally knock...  
She was slightly surprised to see it was Pepper who entered, still in her pyjamas, pink fluffy slippers on her feet, smiling apologetically at Natasha.

“Did I wake you?”

“No, I was getting up anyway, what’s up?”

“Sorry, Clint let me in. Do you have a minute?”  
The seriousness of her tone did not escape Natasha’s attention

“Sure”  
Pepper strode over and at on the end of the bed, Natasha stayed silent, waiting until her friend was ready to talk. It took a while, but eventually Pepper took a deep breath before blurting out;

“I’m pregnant”  
Natasha wanted to congratulate her friend, but Pepper’s tone told her it may not be good news.

“Are you... Is this what you wanted?”

“I don’t know... It’s just... It's hard”

Natasha nodded her understanding; Pepper and Tony already had a son, he was three and had been diagnosed with Down’s syndrome when he was just two days old. Jacob was a lovely happy little boy, always playful and well behaved. Evie, Elijah and Henry doted on their younger cousin, and he was Pepper and Tony’s world.  
Living the lives they lead made it difficult to care for a child, but a child with Down’s syndrome needed extra care and attention. Natasha knew how Pepper worried about him, and with a baby to look after too; her job would become that much harder.

“Have you told Tony?”

Pepper nodded; “he’s so excited, he keeps telling me he wants a daughter. It’s Evie’s fault” she laughed.

Natasha smiled thinking of her own daughter; she was now seven and growing up so fast. Her sons were four, almost five and turning into little terrors. She missed the baby stages of their childhood, but now they were older it was easier; they were more independent. Pepper would never have that with Jacob.

“Did you ever talk about having more children?”

“Yeah, but I always thought it’d be when Jacob was older... But then i wasn’t feeling well, and I missed my period... I convinced myself it wasn’t true. But i took a test the other day, and it was positive”

“Look Pepper, you know you’ve got the support of Tony, and everyone who lives in the tower. I don’t know how me and Clint would cope without all of you”

“I know, i guess i’m just scared. I’ll be fine, thanks Nat”

“You sure?”

“Yeah, i’m just panicking”

“If it makes you feel any better, you’re doing much better than I did”

“You panicked too?”

“I think panic would be an understatement” she said with a laugh

“Really, which time?”

“Both. The first time I was convinced it was wrong, i was sure I couldn’t get pregnant, it took me a long time to believe it, and then i freaked out. The second time I was pregnant with twins; I _really_ freaked out. Clint was great tho. He's used to dealing with my crazy”

Pepper smiled at her friend and turned to leave, thanking her one more. As she reached the door she stopped as Natasha said;

“Hey Pepper; congratulations”


End file.
